This invention relates to a curable resin composition from which a cured resin having resistance to chemicals, heat and moisture, flexural property and good mechanical properties can be prepared.
In the prior art, cured compositions having resistance, to heat, chemicals and moisture and mechanical strength can be prepared from a polyfunctional cyanate ester alone or a mixture of a polyfunctional cyanate ester and a polyfunctional maleimide and, optionally epoxy resin. However, such cured resin does not sufficiently have flexural strength and elasticity.
Monomer units of polybutadienes include cis-1,4 unit trans-1,4 unit and 1,2 unit.
A variety of polybutadiene are made by combining these units, depending on molecular weight of the polymer, the polymerization catalyst and the polymerization process used. However, polybutadiene alone has poor heat resistance.